Bright eyes
by MorbidLittleBirdie
Summary: It's the sadness that she found herself addicted to. . . Or maybe it's the way he seemed so out of place.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hello there, my darlings.

Tis I, MorbidLittleBird, yet again, and this is my revised 'Bright eyes'.

So please, share with me what you think. Feel free to PM me if you are unclear about anything, or if you'd like to correct something I have gotten wrong.

-MorbidLittleBird

* * *

-(( _**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avengers, or any of the characters mentioned in the movie. I am making no money, this is purely for enjoyment purposes. I own nothing but Ocs. So please, without further adieu, enjoy))-


	2. Chapter 2

I drew in a silent breath, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth as I watched him from the shadows. My presence unknown to the man as he went about his business, working out as he did every day at this time, in this very gym. I admit, to some it may be considered as weird, my watching him, like this. And quite frankly, I felt almost like a stalker, watching their victim, but I knew this was different. . . well, that was what I told myself as I begin to fidget, nibbling on the flesh between my teeth. But even so, as weird as it was, I found I couldn't take my eyes from him. .

He was beautiful.

Everything about him was beautiful.

I drew in a breath, releasing my lip as I allowed my eyes to roam across him, starting at him face. My eyes locked onto the stern expression on his handsome sweat riddled reddened face. The way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his pale eyes hazed over, as if trapped in another time as his body continued on. From the way his thin shirt clung to his sculpted body due to sweat, acting as a second skin, as the muscles flexed beneath the thin slab of sun kissed flesh which covered as he threw his fists into the punching bag in rapid succession, each hit echoing through the empty gym loudly.

And above all, I found myself drawn to the way his jaw sat clenched, how his eyes remained forward, his focus solely on the action he had been doing for the better half of 3 hours, nonstop, might I add.

I let out yet another sigh, standing straight. I knew I had to make my presences known, after all, I had a job to do, and if Fury ever found out I sat, simply watching his super solider when I knew he wanted Mr. Rogers in A.s.a.p., I'd never hear the end of it.

But even so, I found myself fighting it.

I didn't want to, no, I wanted nothing more than to continue and watch him take out all of his frustration, all his pain out of that helpless bag before him.

But as I said, I had a job to do. And reluctantly, I peeled myself from the wall, emerging from the shadows almost like a reaper as I walked forward, my bare feet, making neigh a sound against the concrete floor as I advanced, eye locked upon his back, my attention yet again torn as I watched the pull and strain of the muscles in his back, everything inside of me screaming out to touch those rippling muscles, but somehow, I withheld.

From this distance, I could clearly hear his breathing, coming in ragged pants. I could see the sweat as it glided down his flesh in waves, and uncharacteristically, I felt myself begin to blush.

'Get it together, agent' I mentally scolded myself, as I noted his actions accelerating. The sound of his fists colliding with the bag, piercing through the empty space of the room, echoing off the wall, his breathing, becoming more and more ragged, his punches gaining more and more aggression, striking the bag harder and harder. I watched as the bag swung higher with every swing, and I knew it was going to happen before it did, and swiftly I steeled myself.

_**Boom.**_

The hanging bag found itself unhinged, colliding with the back wall from the intensity of his final punch. The small beads once contained within, spilling out, creating an almost haloing effect around the bag. And, he simply stood there. His breathing coming out louder now than it had seconds ago, as his shoulder rose and fell with each breath. His heart I imagine pounding violently within his ribcage, a fire in his eyes, ignited as if doused in gasoline. . Images, I imagine floating through his mind, memories of a time lost, No. Not lost, memories from a time stolen from him.

His body jerked, and I found myself stumbling back, not at all expecting the movement to happen. I fell upon a bag resting on the ground, much like the one that had been destroyed, my legs sprawled out before me as if I were some child on the playground as I groaned, my hands flying to my sore ankle as my heart screamed within my chest at the surprise of it all. 'Damn' I winced, letting out a breath, pausing a moment for the star in my vision to clear as flashes of his expression flew through my mind. Flashes of his solemn expression, the unyielding look of pain that I felt radiating from him as he punched entering my mind, festering like a disease, so much so, I felt my heart ache.

After a moment, I willed my eyes open, and once again, I found myself gazing upon his back. I said nothing, didn't move, barely breathed as I watched him, his ridged body slowly unwinding, his stiff shoulder falling, relief seemingly flooded through him.

He turned sluggishly, his chest rising and falling as he softly panted, still attempting to control his breathing. His usually clear ocean colored eyes, hazed over, his expression once again taking on a solemn mask, as if trapped in a memory. I wanted nothing more than to reach forward and wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close until that look somehow found its way from his face, and a much more relaxed one took its place. I wanted that more than anything. . .

He jumped slightly, his eyes falling on my fallen form. I felt my heart jump to my throat as I watched his eyes venture over me. The heat of his gaze sending chills and aches through me.

I cleared my throat, willing the embarrassed blush I felt stinging at my cheeks away as I addressed him, "Captain Rogers" staring into those pale, lost eyes, as I ran my fingers through my disheveled ebony colored hair, pushing my overgrown side swept fringe from my eyes.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" he questioned, his voice soft as he addressed me, as if I were some sort of doll, and despite myself, I found myself allowing a small smile to graze my lips as I nodded. I felt my heart quicken in my chest as he stepped closer, his large hand extended out towards me. And with a small gulp, I took it, my hand seemingly small compared to his larger hand, the heat from his flesh surging across my cold flesh as I sat hoping, almost wishing, he wouldn't feel the pounding of my heart through my fingertips.

As he pulled me up, as if I weighed almost nothing, a small, yelp escaped my lips as I stumbled forward, colliding with his solid. "Excuse me, Captain" I apologized, placing my hands on his biceps as I straightened, ignoring the thought rustling through my mind as my fingertips ghosted across the muscled resting beneath them, as I drew in a breath. The tangy scent of sweat, leather, mint, and something I couldn't quite place, something that reminded me of a place long ago, a place I knew little about, and I found that just in encountering it, it made my heart ache as I took a step back, bowing at the waist in apology.

I took a moment to steel myself for I straightened, my eyes finding his "Captain, we need you"

He looked jaded in that moment as he ran his fingers through his shortly cut blonde hair, a slight sigh escaping his lips as he leaned behind me. The sound of a chain is heard as he hauled the, I image heavy bag onto the latch, his back once again to me, as he began to punch at it once again. "And who would 'We' be Ma'am?" he questioned, his voice low and husky, as his fist collides with the bag with a dull thud.

Licking my dry lips, I answered, my voice coming off as a tad bit timid before I could catch myself "SHEILD needs you" I stated, pulling a manila folder from my bag, presenting it to him.

At the mention, he froze, his erratic breathing the only sound tainting the air, his large hands catching the swinging bag, stilling it instantly. His shoulder stiff once again as he turned, coming to stand before me in a few quick strides of his long legs, his 6' form only slightly towering my 5'9 as he stared down at the opened manila folder in my hand, hesitating only a moment before reaching for the folder, his fingers grazing mine, sending electric tingles flooding through my body. I retracted my hand slowly, hoping he couldn't hear my heart almost jump from my chest.

"HYDRAS secret weapon" he stated, matter-a-factly, not missing a beat.

I nodded, my eyes glued to his face as his eyes drifted swiftly over the content. "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, that the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. "I paused, again glancing at him "That's something the world sorely needs"

After a moment, he handed the folder back, his incandescent eyes peering intently into me, burning through me as he spoke, his voice taking on a serious tone "Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki." I paused, debating on how to finish my statement, " . . . He's not from around here. There's a lot we have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know, Captain"

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me" He countered, turning and grabbing his bag from the bench to my left, and walking towards the punching bags on the floor.

" $ 10 says you're wrong" I exclaimed, a smirk overtaking my lips as I watched him bend down and pick up one of the bags. . My smirk fell as I watched; astonished as he threw the heavy bag over his shoulder like it was nothing. The muscles in his back and arms flexing beneath this softly sun-kissed skin, beads of sweat still clinging to his flesh.

"T-theres a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment" I stumbled with my words as he walked away with not so much another glimpse in my direction. "Is there anything you could tell us about the Tesseract that we outta know now, Captain?"

He didn't so much as pause "Yeah, you should have left it in the ocean", and with that, he was gone.

I let out a sigh, again running my hands through my fringe as I stared after where he had exited, again placing the folder into my bag, " Smooth, Blithe, real smooth" I taunted, rolling my eyes as I make my exit.


End file.
